Dr Spencer Reid One-shots
by googlygummybear
Summary: This is a group of one-shots about Dr. Spencer Reid and my OC Mariah Price. I hope you'll take the time to read and even review.
1. Scopa

**This is going to mainly be one-shots between Dr. Spencer Reid and my OC SSA Mariah Price. Unless stated at the beginning and end of a chapter none of the chapters are directly related. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

I sighed as I laid my head against the headrest, the tan leather of the jet seats cooled the back of my neck, due to my hair being pulled up in a ponytail. Morgan sat next to me, with his headphones on, across from me sat Spencer who was flipping rapidly through a book, and next to him was Emily, who was resting her cheek on her fist, attempting to get some sleep. Across the isle sat Hotch and Rossi, chatting about something that sounder uninteresting, and JJ was laying on the couch, out like a light.

We had boarded the jet an hour ago and were on our way back to Virginia from our latest case in Oregon. It was currently nine o' clock and we were due to arrive home at two in the morning. I looked at my blank phone screen before looking up at Spencer.

He looked up form the pages and caught me, "what?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

I shook my head and smiled, "nothing at all Dr. Reid."

Setting my phone down on the table, I grabbed my small bag and dug through it, hoping to retrieve a piece of gum. Instead, my fingers brushed over a small box, I picked it out of my bag and smiled at it.

"What's that?" I heard Emily's slightly sleepy voice ask. She sat up straight, stretching her arms above her head.

Flipping the box over in my hands I said, "this is a traditional forty deck Italian card deck."

"Really?" Rossi asked, giving me a small smile, "I haven't seen one of these decks in years."

"Yeah, my sister sent it to me a few days before we left, I guess I threw it in here and forgot about it," suddenly an idea popped into my head. "Rossi, do you know what Scopa is?"

The Italian agent smiled and nodded, "I do, but I haven't played it since I was young."

I frowned, slightly disappointed, then I remembered the doctor that sat across from me that grew up in Vegas, "so Spencer, you're a master of all card games right?"

"I'm not considered a master, but growing up in Las Vegas I have a general knowledge about how to play and win at most American card games," he explained, rambling a tiny bit.

My lips slowly formed into a devious smirk, "well, I think it's time you try your hand at a non-American card game." He looked at me, confused, "I would like to play a game of Scopa with you, do you know how to play?"

All the words came out slowly, in a joking matter, earning a chuckle from Morgan who had removed his headphones. Spencer shook his head, signaling that he did not know how to play the Italian game.

I smiled and opened the card box, letting the cards slide into my hands. I started shuffling them in creative ways as I explained all the rules and tricks of this 200 year old card game. After only twenty minutes Spencer finally picked it up and we got into a serious round of the game.

A half an hour later, we had managed to get through five rounds, me winning by one. JJ was now awake and was leaning ver my seat watching as both Spencer and I concentrated hard on the current round. Rossi and Hotch were also leaning over the aisle watching as well.

Our current round came to an end, with no more cards left in the deck, Spencer was left with no cards and I currently held my last one. The seven of coins. In the middle of the table lied a two of cups, a four of coins and a one of swords.

I smirked at the genius who was hiding behind a poker face, but in his eyes I saw that he had the idea that he had won. "So Dr. Reid, what do you think your chance are?"

He crossed his arms and tilted his head, as if calculating the information, "I think I've got pretty good chances, considering there are only a few cards you could hold that would allow you to win."

Shaking my head, I gave him a joking pity look, "sorry to say kid, but your chances aren't looking so good," I picked up all three of the cards on the table and smirked, "two plus four equals six and six plus one equals seven," I slowly turned around the card I held, showing off the seven of coins, "Scopa," my voice was low and happy at the same time.

Spencer's poker face melted away and his mouth fell open in awe. "I forgot neither of us found that seven yet."

I nodded, laying my cards out on the table, he quickly followed in suit, "sorry Spencer, but I get one point for the most tricks, one for seven of coins, and you get one point for having the most coin cards. But after adding up our primes, I gain another point and then we both get one point for our Scopa's," I said gathering up the cards, "looks like I win again."

The doctor frowned and ran a hand through his short brown hair, "I think I'm going to stick to poker from now on," he said, earning a laugh from all of us on the plane.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review, I would love to hear what you all think, and I would love to hear any advice you have to make this better, or even suggestions for upcoming chapters.**

**This is my first Criminal Minds fanfic, so I hope I did the show justice, it's one of my favorite shows ever.**

**P.S. If none of you know what Scopa is, it's a 200 year old Italian card game, played with the traditional 40 card Italian deck. To learn more about it go to my profile and check out the link I've posters.**

**~Googlygummybear~**


	2. Our Secret

**Chapter 2, I'm so excited that I was able to finish this chapter in the time I did. But before this chapter officially starts, a review I received brought to my attention that I hadn't specified Spencer's age. Mariah is actually 3 years younger than Spencer, all of these one-shots will take place in season 7 onwards, after Spencer turns 30.**

* * *

Groaning, I threw done the utensil I had in my hand and made my way over to the door. Tonight I had offered to have the team over for dinner, and whoever was here was interrupting my cooking.

I opened the door, and on the other side stood one of best friends and coworkers, Spencer. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door, inviting him to come in.

He shrugged and gave me a small smile as he entered my apartment, "I forgot that I usually set my clocks a few minutes ahead so I'm not late for work."

A laughed escaped me, he looked at me and smiled a little bigger. "Well, welcome to my humble abode, it's not much," I said as we both took a seat on the small couch.

"It's nice," he spoke, looking around and taking in what decor I had, "what are you cooking?"

"Authentic Italian spaghetti and stuffed cheese ravioli," I explained in an Italian accent, he smiled and laughed.

"Sounds great."

I stood up and straightened out the apron that was tied around my waist, "do you want something to drink? Water, wine?"

Spencer got up and followed me into the decent sized kitchen, "I'll take a water," he said politely.

Grabbing a glass cup, I turned on the filtered tap and filled it, that's when I noticed so,etching that had never clicked in my mind before, "you know, I don't think I've ever seen you drink."

"I don't really drink," he said taking the glass and drinking from it.

I gapped at him, "not even wine?" He shook his head, "how am I friends with you?"

Shrugging again he went back out into the living room, shaking my head at the doctor I laughed to myself and began storing the spaghetti again, taking a noodle or two out every so often to check wether it was ready or not. After a while my phone rang loudly, I wiped my hands on a towel and picked it up, checking the caller ID.

"Hey Emily," I said resting the phone between my shoulder and my ear, as I started storing the spaghetti again.

"Hey, I just called to let you know that we're going to be a while their was a car accident up ahead and the traffic is pretty bad," she spoke. In the background I heard honking and muffled yelling, "it'll probably be at thirty to forty-five minutes."

I grabbed the pot of spaghetti with a pair of pot holder and set in in the sink, turning the tap and on and letting it run into the pot, "no problem Em, I've Spencer here to keep me company until you all get here."

"Reid's there?" I heard Morgan asked, I could practically hear him smirking, of course Emily had me on speaker.

Shaking my head, I sighed, "yes he is, he got here early."

"Well you two have fun, we'll be there soon," Emily said, obviously smiling, or smirking.

Before she could hang up Morgan cut in, "but not too much fun."

I blushed and pressed the end call button and set my phone down on the counter. Turning off the tab, I took out a strainer and dumped the noodle into it, letting all the water drain from them before letting them fall back into the pot.

My stove was set on high, so I turned it to low and set the pot in it, hoping it would keep the noodles warm. After, I moved to the living room and sat down next to Spencer on the couch.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I leaned back into the couch, laying my head back, "Emily, there was a car accident and the traffics pretty bad, it's going to be a while until they get here."

Spencer and I sat on the couch, chatting and laughing about random things. Every now and then he would start rambling about the current subject, which I laughed at. Somehow we had ended up talking about a case the team had gotten long before I came along, and how Spencer had to stay with an actress named Lila Archer and that she had given him his first real kiss.

Suddenly my mind wandered a bit and a question popped into my mind, "how many girlfriends have you had Spencer?"

The doctors eyes widened at the question, "I don't know, none really," he said, his voice shaking a bit.

I rose an eyebrow at him, "what about Lila?"

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "she wasn't really a girlfriend, after that case was over, I never really talked to her."

"So how many times have you kissed a girl?" I asked smirking at his slightly red face.

"One," he mumbled quietly, I cupped my heat, signaling him to speak up, "only one," he said slightly louder.

I laughed lightly and smiled at him, "that's so cute."

He shot me a glare, but in his eyes I saw laughter, "it's actually not cute, the average man age will most likely have already had at least two relationships by the time he's my age, while I've had none."

"But spencer, you're not average, you're special and that's what we all love about you," I said with a sincere smile, I sat a little closer to him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Thanks Mariah," he said giving me a soft smile. "But out of curiosity, how many men have you been with?" The corners of his mouth moved again, giving him a larger smile.

I blushed lightly and looked away from his gaze, suddenly everything else in my apartment began extremely interesting, "I'd say maybe one or two, maybe more," I trailed off at the end, hoping her wouldn't question it.

He smirked and leaned back against the couch, placing his arms on the back, "how many more?"

"Approximately twelve, with my first boyfriend being at fifteen."

Spencer's eyes widened, "and how many of them did you date before you turned eighteen?"

I looked down at my hands, my fingers shook a little, "Ten of them."

"Wow," was the one word that left his mouth, I looked up and saw him with a very surprised look on his face, "so two of them were after you became an adult?" I nodded.

Suddenly he started chuckling, lightly at first but soon he began full out laughing. "What's so funny?" I glared at him as he continued to laugh.

He shook his head, still laughing, "I've never known a girl whose had that many relationships in just three years."

"This coming from the many whose never had a real relationship," I said, smirking as his laughter died down. He frowned a little and looked away from me, causing me to frown, "hey Spencer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

I moved closer to him, our shoulders now touching, "no, you're right, if never had a girlfriend, but there's a girl I met that is amazing, I wish I could ask her out."

When he turned his face came back to face mine, our noses were mere centimeters away from touching, "well I could give you some advice if you want," I said moving my face away from his.

"Alright, what would I do to ask this girl out?" He asked with a small smile on his face, probably from the scene of my slightly reddened cheeks.

"Well since all girls are different, I can only tell you what I think you should do." I explained, crossing my legs on the couch, "if a guy asks me out, I want it to be sweet, but not over the top. I mean you're asking a girl to go out with you, not marry you. And, the guy who's asking me out would have to be someone I've know for a while, not just some stranger off the street."

I finished rambling and Spencer looked at me and his smile grew, he grabbed my hand and moved his face closer to mine, allowing our noses to touch once again, "if that's true, then I would like to ask you, Mariah Price, to go out with me."

My eyes widened at his words, "w-what?" I stuttered quietly. His warm breath made its way up my nose, he smelled like coffee.

"You heard me. I guess I could say that I've like you for a while, but I've always been socially awkward especially around woman, but I don't feel that with JJ or Emily, and I definitely don't feel it with you."

I blushed and smiled shyly, which was rare for me, I knew that if I tried to answer verbally my voice would falter and I would end up stuttering. My other strategy was one I had only used on one of my boyfriends and that had only been because he had been my crush for years.

Quickly, before I stopped myself, I placed my lips on his and moved my arms to his neck, pulling him closer to me. His arms hesitantly snaked around my waist trapping me too him, we finally pulled apart, both of us panting heavily.

Spencer smiled at me, "can I take that as a yes?" His words came out raspy, I nodded and kissed him again, the taste of coffee that adorned his lips was tantalizing.

We jumped apart when we suddenly heard a knock on the door, "should we let them know?" I asked, looked back at Spencer and lacing my fingers with his.

"No, if we do they won't leave us alone," he stood up next to me and kissed me on the cheek, "lets keep this between us for a while, just so we can enjoy it."

I nodded and let go of his hand and walked over to the door, behind me I heard Spencer plopping back down on the couch. When I opened the door a chorus of 'took you long enough' met my ears.

"Hey you guys, it's about time you show up," I joked letting them into the apartment.

"Blame people who don't know what a brake pedal is," Morgan said sitting down next to Spencer, "did we miss anything?"

Leaning against the wall I shook my head, "nothing except me trying to get Spencer to drink some wine."

Emily laughed, "Reid, drinking? I'd love to see the day."

"So would I, he refused every time," I explained as I heard a ding from the kitchen, "that would be our dinner, I'll be right back."

I left the living room and moved to the kitchen, brushing Spencer's shoulder as I went. It was going to be hard to hide our relationship, but we could handle it.


End file.
